1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a depth adjusting method and apparatus, and particularly, to a technology that adjusts a depth of a three-dimensional (3D) image using at least one of a spatial feature and a temporal feature of the 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being actively conducted to obtain a 3D display having a realistic 3D image. Examples of a 3D display include a glasses-type stereoscopic display that enables a user to view a 3D image with glasses and an autostereoscopic multi-view display that uses a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens. Both the glasses-type stereoscopic scheme and the autostereoscopic multi-view scheme may optically provide different images having a disparity to a left-eye and a right-eye of the user, thereby enabling the user to perceive a 3D image.
In the case of a two-dimensional (2D) display, an accommodation point where a real image is shown is identical to a convergence point on which the image is focused. In contrast, in the case of a 3D display, an accommodation point is not identical to a convergence point. Accordingly, the user may experience visual fatigue due to the disparity between the accommodation and the convergence points. The degree of disparity between the accommodation and the convergence increases as the degree of the depth of an input image increases, and thus, the degree of visual fatigue may increase accordingly.
Thus, there is a desire for research on a depth adjusting method and apparatus that may reduce visual fatigue while maintaining a stereoscopic effect.